Rustmen
Rustmen In a curious case of biological oddity the modern rust monster is actually a pupal form in the rust monster life cycle. The metamorphosis into the adult form of the rust monster, the rustman, is only triggered when excessive quantities of adamantine are consumed. These rustmen are bipedal, with many of the physiological traits of their previous forms reduced down to more manageable proportions. Their famous feathered antenna protrude from where a human would have eyebrows, and are often used to connote emotion and inflection in a similar fashion, as their insectoid faces aren’t the most expressive. While they lack much of the strength of their previous forms, they are remarkably intelligent, and have digits suitable for manipulating objects and using tools. Life as a rustman can be somewhat lonely in areas with little adamantine as they are often the only one of their kind, surrounded by creatures with little more intelligence than a dog. These rustmen often strike out on their own in search of more intelligent company. Only in areas with large quantities of adamantine do proper societies of rustmen form. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (1): Rustmen are gifted with a capacity for reason and diplomacy, but they lack the heavy lifting capacities of their compatriots. They receive +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma and -2 Strength. * Type (3): Rustmen are aberrations. * Darkvision (2): Rustmen can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Size (0): Rust men are medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed (0): Rustmen have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Rustmen begin play speaking Common. Rustmen with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). * Bite (2): Rustmen gain a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. This is a primary natural attack, or a secondary attack if they attack with a manufactured weapon. * Ferrivore (2): A rustman eats metal in lieu of ordinary food, and must consume about one pound of metal per day. Their bite attack ignores an amount of hardness on metal objects equal to 10 + their character level. * Adamantite Constitution (3): Rustmen who have eaten at least 1/4th of a pound of adamantine in the past 24 hours gain a +2 bonus on Fortitude saves, and when they rest to regain hit points they heal an additional amount equal to their character level squared. * Speaker of Rust (0): Rustmen can ask questions of and receive answers from rust monsters, even though those creatures are normally incapable of communicating. Racial Points: 14 Random Rustmen Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. * Rustmen reach maturity as soon they consume sufficient quantities of adamantine Random Rustmen Height and Weight Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all rustmen characters who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time the favored class reward is selected. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 5: Traditional Races